


Empty Again

by Adam_Parrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, adam leaves for college and ronan is sad, ronan's also a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Parrish/pseuds/Adam_Parrish
Summary: It had been exactly thirty three minutes since Adam had left the barns and headed back to college after a pleasant three month break. Though, according to Ronan, three months was definitely not long enough.





	Empty Again

It had been exactly thirty three minutes since Adam had left the barns and headed back to college after a pleasant three month break. Though, according to Ronan, three months was definitely not long enough. The house was silent and still as Ronan sat sprawled out on the living room couch, feet placed leisurely on the coffee table as his chest rose and fell peacefully.

He wanted Adam back.

They had said their goodbyes, and shared lingering kisses before Adam had finally pulled away with a soft, "I've gotta go."

Ronan had nodded and bit back tears as he hissed out a soft, "I know."

He had watched Adam leave from the doorway, standing silent like a marble statue, eyes hooded and dark as he watched. It wasn't long before Opal too, had come charging from the depths of the house, past Ronan and out the door into Adam arms.

She had called him daddy.

Ronan watched in an air of fondness as Adam once again said his goodbyes to the small girl and ushered her towards Ronan, her hands grasping tightly onto his as she waved goodbye. They both stood and watched as the car pulled away from the house and down the distant gravel road that lead back into the stomach of Henrietta. Looking down, Ronan had noticed Opal's eyes were red and teary; an image that only made him want to cry all the more. Lifting her up into his arms, they made their way back into the house, the door closing softly behind them.

Ronan could feel Opals head buried into his neck, her breathing soft and warm against his flesh; hinting along with the sparse sprinklings of tears. He carried Opal into her Room, a room which previously belonged to Matthew. The walls were blue and decorated with old posters of various bands and celebrities; Ronan didn't have the heart to take them down. Placing her on the bed, Ronan lay her on the soft cream sheets on the bed, pulling up the comforter around her, and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

From that point Ronan had spent the next thirty minutes content on the couch, mind wandering on what he could possible do now without Adam here with him. He could dream; but dreaming usually led to nightmares. He could call Matthew, but Matthew would be busy with school and God knows what else that happens in DC. Ronan even considered calling Declan, but shot the thought down with a grimace and a huff of tormented amusement; like his brother would want to deal with him.

Where was Gansey when you needed him. Or Blue. Or Noah...

Shaking off the thought, Ronan ran a hand over the coarse hairs of his head and let out a heavy sigh. He had grown to used Adam's presence in the barns with him over the lingering months; Adam's aura becoming a permanent part of Ronan's life. But, without it, Ronan felt that not only was the house empty, but he was as well.

"Fuck..." he had muttered to himself. Inside, Ronan was debating whether or not to simply drink himself into a stupor to pass the time and ease the aching need for his boyfriend; but he had Opal to look out for, and the poor thing didn't deserve to see him like that.

Thirty three minutes and forty five seconds had passed before there was a brief but persistent knock on the front door. Confused, Ronan got to his feet, shoulders squared and posture intimidating; he had no idea who it could be. Slowly making his way to the door, the knocking began again, Ronan slowing wrapping his fingers around the knob and opening the door.

It was Adam.

"I- Uh..." He trailed off, "Forgot my wallet."

It was silent for the briefest of moments before a surge of cackling laughter escaped Ronan's lips, eyes crinkled with amusement as Adam stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"You're a fucking idiot Parrish." Ronan had croaked, stray laughs escaping as he spoke.

But what he truly meant behind those words, was; _It's good to see you again._


End file.
